Angel wolf
by mayeevee
Summary: Lucy has been kicked out Team Natsu, she goes home sad and feeling alone. There she meets the twin brother she never new she had, memories are returned and Lucy finds out she is a wolf slayer, she leaves to train with her brother and comes back stronger and better than ever with her three other sisters, but dark secrets will be found and life might go for the worse.
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

Mevy- Hey there everyone its me Mevy, here to bring you another story

Lucy- Yay I'm the main character, finally its my time to shine (jumps up happily)

May- Hey did eseeeryou forget about us, you still need to finish your Pokemon story, your not even close to finishing and you are already starting another story

Lucy- Yay I'm the main character, finally its my time to shine (jumps up happily)

May- Hey did you forget about us, you still need to finish your Pokemon story, your not even close to finishing and you are already starting another story

Mevy- hehehe about that don't worry I'll update the next chap soon

May- You better (eyes shining evilly)

Mevy- (shaking) okay anyway the story will be in Lucy's pov but there might be some parts where it will be Nomal pov and there might be other pov later on in the story

Lucy- Is that all you have to say

Mevy- Yes so lucy and May do the disclaimer please

May/Lucy- Mevy does not own fairy tail or Pokemon and will never own it

Mevy- wow thanks a lot (sarcasm) Okay on with the story

Chapter 1- start of a new life

I woke up one morning by the bright shine of daylight flowing through my window. Opening my eyes I yawned, getting some of my golden blonde hair off my face.

I got up and headed to the bathroom, I took a nice relaxing bath, enjoying every minute of it, once I finished I got dressed, brushed my teeth, then brushed my hair which went to my mid back and put it in its usual side ponytail style.

When I headed out the door to Fairy Tail I felt a kind of nervousness, like i really didn't want to go. I used to always look foward to going to Fairy Tail becaouse I always thought of it as my home, but everything changed.

Life got a little harder since lisanna got 'back from the dead' as natsu puts it. Everyone has paid a lot of attention to her and I somehow have been forgotten, nearly nobody talks to me anymore. Though I don't blame Lisanna at all, she is actually a really sweet girl and we have become best friends, I guess that goes in the blood since Mira has also been really sweet and has looked out for me aswell.

The only people now that actually do still talk to me are Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, Lluvia, Wendy and the Exceeds.

I guess I was really lost in thought since I suddenly found myself in front of Fairy Tail. Suddenly I felt someone watching me, I turned around but nobody was there, I heard running but the person was too far away to see, wierd.

I turned around and entered the building, I gave up saying 'good morning' a long time ago seeing as that nobody cared. I took a seat at the counter and said to Mira "Hey Mira can you please give me a chocolate Milkshake" "Of course Lucy" she said with her usual warm motherly smiles.

"Hey lucy could we talk to you" suddenly Natsu appeared out of nowhere, he had a pained expression but it was quickly hidden and instead he had a blank one. I innerly gulped 'this can't be good' I thought then said "Sure natsu, what's up" I said as calmly as possible, but in the inside I was trembling from fear. " Well you see, we have started to go on more dangerousness missions and well you see-" "We are kicking you out of team Natsu" Erza cut in.

"Oh I see" was all I could say, "We will replace you with Lisanna" Gary said but his bangs were covering his eyes. "Wait please think it over, It's not right, why are you doing this, you are macking an mis-" I cut in "Its fine Lisanna I really don't mind" I said "Anyways we are tacking more harder missions and we don't think you are ready for it" If you think I'm weak then just say it already and get it over with.

"Okay, well if that was all I really should get going, I have a mission and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late, see ya" I said then left. 'They called me weak and left me, they replaced me for Lisanna. I let a few tears fall, but only a few, I needed to be strong.

I came inside my apartment, wanting to sleep the stress away, when I saw a figure in the couch, by the shape it was a man, I opened my mouth to scream but the man disapeared and apeared in back of me putting a hand in my mouth, preventing me from macking any noise.

"It's okay Hikari, I'm not here to harm you" what the heck, "Um excuse me If you don't mind me asking, who are you?, and why do you call me Hikari, if you didn't know my name is Lucy not this Hikari character"

"My name is kurai and to awnser your second question you are not Lucy as you say or think you are, your real name is Hikari Ōkami no tsuki and you are my sister", and that right there where my world came crashing down.

Mevy- Okay done, ya, I'm so sorry for it being so damn short but hey, it's better than nothing right

Lucy- (sulking) They kicked me out, big meanies (starts crying)

Natsu- I'm sorry Lucy

Erza- We have a good explanation

Kurai- Get away from her, touch her and you die (starts growling and gets in front of Lucy)

Mevy- Talk about overprotective brother (sweatdrops) well that it for today, I will update the sort when I get atleast three reviews or when I'm not busy bye

Everyone- Bye

Translation-

Kurai- dark

Hikari- light

Ōkami no tsuki- wolf moon


	2. Chapter 2 Returned Memories

**Mevy~ Hey there everyone did you miss me XD**

**Kurai~ Not really actually**

**Mevy~ so cold (goes to a corner and sulks with her face in her knees and a dak aurora coming from her)**

**Lucy~(starts sweating) h-hey there...its okay he d-didn't mean it (laughts nervously trying to calm Mevy down)**

**Natsu~ Hey whats wronge with Mevy **

**Erza~ I believe that she is sulking about something**

**Natsu~ Lucy ! we were looking for you~ (runs to her and is about to glomp her)**

**Lucy~ (looks at him with a sad exprecion and backs away) **

**Kurai~ (apears infront of Lucy and kicks Natsu in the stomach successfully stoping him from going to Lucy) touch my sister and you die fucking lizard**

**Natsu~ take that back you damn mutt (glares at Kurai)**

**Kurai~ make me lizard breath**

**Natsu~ fine Fire Dragon- (starts his atack)**

**Kurai~ Deamon wolf- (also starts his own attack)**

**Mevy~ oh no you dont (punches both Natsu and Kurai in the head macking bumps form and effectibly stopping their attacks)**

**Natsu and Kurai~ ITAI!**

**Mevy~ (huffs) stop playing around or I'll be tacking you somewhere special (starts giggling madly)**

**Lucy~ (laughts nervously) lets just start the story already**

**Mevy~ Okay Kurai please do the honors (eyes give an evil glint)**

**Kurai~ H-hai..Mevy does not own Fairy Tail and only owns me and this story**

**Mevy~ thank you now on witht the story ;P**

**Chapter 2~ Returned Memmories**

"I'm who?... You are what?" I'm going to go insane now that's right my mind is shutting down if this keeps going, "I said that-" I quickly cut him off before he could say those god forsaken words again,"yes, yes I heard you the first time, but you've got the wrong person." No it couldn't be true, it wasn't true, it just can't. I started shaking my head, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I then put my hands in my forehead, 'I'm starting to get a huge headache, god this is to much for me to take in.'

He looked at me straight in the eyes, olive brown met with onyx black. He opened his mouth then said with a fluent and relaxed voice, "your memories where locked away in your mind as well as your true magic, but I can unlock them and bring back your memories as well as restore your magic, but you have to be sure that's what you want, you might not be the same person you used to be, you might even forget the memories you had of your life as Lucy." Okay this has gone from insane to total madness in a second. Locked memories, true power, forgetting my memories? Siriously this is just too much to take in.

What I wouldn't give to have my life back to normal, I put my hand in my face and let out a ragged sight. I really need some sleep. "Look" I said directly at him, my eyes dull from tiredness "it's been a long day for me, could we pretty please talk tommorrow, please" I begged him, "you can even sleep here if you want" I said, wanting sleep really badly. He looked like he was about to protest, but once he got a look of my tired and dull eyes he soften a little. He let out a huff, but gave in "fine, we will discuss this farther tommorrow" he then made his way to the couch, got comfy and fell to sleep.

I gave a sight of relief 'at least I can get to sleep, then I will be able to think rationally' I made my way to my room, fell in my bed and fell on a deep slumber, dreaming about Fairy Tail and Kurai. The next morning I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, I found that it was only 7:00 a.m in the morning, I felt really refreshed after a night's sleep.

I looked around, 'Kurai isn't here, maybe it was all just a dream' I thought/hoped, "good morning Imōto" Kuray suddenly came out of nowhere, scaring me to death 'damn, it was real' I thought, bringing my head down in disappointment. "What's wrong Imōto?" I felt my heart skip a beat, I was raised as an only child, so I was never called sister before, that word is powerful damnit.

"Good morning" I said back to him, giving him a polite smile. I them got a good look at him since I didn't get a chance to last night, he has handsome midnight black hair, wich shined rich with health, he also has onyx eyes wich shone with mystery but when I looked closer I could see warmth directed at me, for some reason that warmth made my heart skip a beat, it was the kind of feeling that I had with my Mother and Father before Mother died and father stopped being nice to me, I kind of feeling that could only be shared by family, I shook my head 'I think I really am going nuts'. I gave a sight and examined him further, he was actually quite muscular, maybe even more that even Natsu but still not huge like Elfman, he also had plae skin which actually looked quite good on him it wasn't goslty pale but still quite pale. He actually was really good looking but I can't feel myself actually atracted to him, 'weird any other girl would be head over heels for him' I actually did feel a bond for him but not in a lover kind of way, it was a kind of bond that brothers would feel I guess 'wait a minute, I'm not his sister, what the hell am I thinking?'.

I shook my head one more time trying desperately to get my mind in order. I put my attention back at Kurai who looked like he was observing me aswell, he looked sad and longing at me, like if I was something he wanted yet wasn't at the same time, like if I took something away from him and he wanted it back. "Okay, have you made your decision?" His voice brought me back from my plane of thoughts, I was about to say that I will not give in but stopped when I looked at him, he looked okay but his eyes were something else, he looked lost, like if he wasn't sure where to go and what to do, I suddenly saw a flash, an image of him, he was younger yet still quite cute and handsome, he was smiling at me and he opened his mouth to speak yet I couldn't hear him. Something about that image made me want to smile and it warmed my heart, I desperately wanted to know when I saw him like that, it made me want to jump on him and hug him clinging desperately for approval.

I sighted again 'I really have nothing to loose, and something about him is just screaming out to me, I want to know why I feel like this.' I sighted one more time and looked at him again, I smiled brightly at him "I'll do it" he looked surprised but his eyes shone with happiness and relief, it looked like I just agreed to marry him, for some reason that thought made me feel wierd, like if I just said something taboo. He looked at me then said with a soft yet strong voice "Are you sure, this will change your life, you will never be the same again" those words made me worry, what if I lost myself and will never remember who I am, I shook my head and looked at him, I really wanted to remember him and know what he is to me, where I met him before, why does he make me feel so safe and warm inside.

"I'll do it, just get on with it and do whatever you need to do" I looked at him confidently, he looked so happy and greatly relieved. "Okay the, please hold still Hikari-chan" he then put his right hand on top of my head, he proceeded to put his index and middle finger of his left hand on my forehead, I black light emitted from his hand and fingers, suddenly a cresent moon with a wolf head in the middle apeared on my forehead, I suddenly felt like walls in my head broke down successfully making memmories flood into my head.

Pictures started to form in my head, I started to remember my three older sisters smiling at me with their usual happy expressions, I also started to remember my real mother and father who were greatly affectionate and caring, I then came up to a blurry picture of a boy, he looked the same age as my older sister, he had midnight black hair and onyx black eyes kind of like my brother, he was looking at me yet I couldn't really see him, his image was blurry in my head and I could only catch glimpses of his eyes and hair, I felt as if something was blocking my mind from remembering him. For some reason I also felt greatly attached to that boy even if I could not clearly remember him. More memories started to flood in my head successfully blocking the image of the familiar boy and my train of thought, I was getting overwealmed by the sheer amount of flashbacks and memories going the ought my head.

Suddenly my mind came up to a picture of me and my brother, he was smiling at me yet had a sad look in his eyes. I saw a girl who was crying and telling no screaming at him something, the boy looked heartbrocken and miserable, he also looked no older than five years old yet held a look of wisdom in his onyx eyes. The girl started screaming more things at him until she screamed with all her might "don't leave me" and broke down, my brother disapeared and then apeared in back of the girl and said quite faintly two words "thank you" and his hands shown black wich touched the girl in the back of her head and she was nicked uncouncious.

My eyes opened, tears streaming down blurring my vision, I saw the outline of my brother "Ku-rai-nii..." I called out weakly and then my body went limp I heard my brother say simething but couldn't make out what he said before my mind went blank and I went uncouncious into my brother's warm and inviting embrace.

* * *

**Mevy~ Okay hope you liked it XD**

**Lucy~ I don't really know if that would count as a cliff-hanger**

**Kurai~ (shruggs) depends on what the reader thinks**

**Natsu~ So Lucy has a brother?**

**Erza~ I can't believe you bearly noticed**

**Natsu~ where is Lucy anyways (looks around searching for Lucy)**

**Lucy~ Natsu I'm right here (sweat drops)**

**Natsy~ L-lucy what happened to you... y-you-**

**Mevy~(cuts in) Hope you liked it bye!**

**Imōto- little sister**

**Hai- Yes**

**Itai- ouch**

~Mevy


End file.
